Unbreakable Bonds
by eisabelai
Summary: Sakura was docile. They said she couldn't do, they said she'd never make it. After being told so many times she began to believe it. Ino was the one who changed her mind. SakuIno Friendship One-Shot


There was always something Sakura had admired about Ino. As children, Ino stood up for her. She was hardly the height of the boys and girls who picked on Sakura, but her fiery personality was quite intimidating and caused them to back down. Quite often her temper got the better of her. Ino was a kind soul, always wanting the best for people and trying to help as much as possible. It was no wonder Sakura had always looked up to her, Ino was everything Sakura wished she could be. Sakura was a small child. Small, quiet, and reserved. She was the kind of person who preferred to avoid fighting as much as possible. She was docile, which is why many people did not support her idea of being a ninja. They said she couldn't do, they said she'd never make it. After being told so many times she began to believe it. Ino was the one who changed her mind.

Sakura sat in a field of flowers, all by her lonesome. To anyone passing by she simply looked like a child picking flowers and weaving them into crowns. No one noticed the tears that streamed down her face, nor the look of frustration she wore. She was upset, unbelievably upset. Throughout the day she had managed to mess up during every exercise using chakra. It's not that she couldn't control it, for her chakra control was perfect because she understood exactly how it was distributed about the body. The reason she failed multiple times is because she had low chakra reserves. Because of her terrible physical performance that day her teacher reminded her that she should think about doing something else since ninjas need large amounts of chakra and she is lacking in that department. Her classmates took it upon themselves to laugh at poor Sakura as she walked head down, away from the class. That's how she ended up picking flowers and weaving them, it seemed to be what she was best at.

"Sakura..."

Sakura looked up to find Ino standing before her. Sakura quickly looked away from her friend.

"Why are you crying?" Ino asked, taking a seat beside the smaller girl.

Sakura sniffled, "You were there, and you heard them."

"Don't tell me you're crying because they said you shouldn't be a ninja!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura stopped what she was doing and looked down guiltily. She examined the crown she was working on and sighed in defeat.

"Maybe they're right." She whispered.

Ino looked at Sakura skeptically then rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I guess they are." She said nonchalantly.

Sakura's head snapped up and she stared at her best friend, shock clearly present on her face. Ino simply shrugged her shoulders and turned away.

"I mean, if you're so willing to give up then you don't deserve to be a ninja. You have to want it, Sakura. If you really want it then it won't matter what anyone says because you'll prove them all wrong. You'll have to train harder than most but that won't matter because this is your dream and you'd do whatever it takes to achieve it!" She paused and looked back and the pink haired girl who seemed lost in thought, "But you don't really want it, so go on, continue picking your flowers. I'm going to go train to be the best, because that is my dream."

With that Ino walked away, never letting Sakura see the smile she wore. Ino knew Sakura would be inspired to prove her wrong, she always was.

That was about 6 years ago. And although Sakura and Ino had become rivals, Sakura still looked up to her. Ino had been her best friend and her support, always urging her to try harder and get better. She wasn't always kind about it, but her methods got the job done.

Now here they were, facing off in the Chunnin Exams. Their battle had been going on for a while now and they were both beyond exhausted. Sakura looked at the hair Ino had scattered all over the ground, she had just used it to trap Sakura, but Sakura had broken out.

"You always had such beautiful hair." She commented.

Ino accidentally allowed her smile to show, "As did you."

Sakura gave her a small smile back.

For a moment they both stood there, quietly reminiscing on the friendship they shared so long ago. Sakura's soft smile was replaced by a hard, determined look as she snapped out of her state of nostalgia. Ino followed suit.

"I always looked up to you, you know. I wanted to be just like you because you were strong and brave. But I'm strong now, and I can be brave on my own. I have my own dream and I refuse to continue walking in your shadow. I will show you and everyone else that I can be a ninja! I will be better than you, Ino. I will be the best!"

With that Sakura took off, fist clenched, running straight at Ino. Ino smirked and ran towards Sakura, ready to strike.

Both girls landed their blows, send each other flying back. In her last moment of consciousness Sakura looked over at Ino and whispered a 'thank you' that no one could hear. Ino, as if reading her thoughts gave her a gentle smile and a small nod of approval. Sakura and Ino hit the ground and the battle was over. Neither won, but that didn't matter. Sakura had proved herself and had gotten Ino's acknowledgement, which is all she had ever wanted all these years.


End file.
